1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a vertical adjustment mechanism and, more particularly, to a vertical adjustment mechanism which can be mounted within or inserted into a parts bin in order to vertically adjust parts in the bin to eliminate unnecessary bending or movement by a human who must remove parts from the bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a vertical adjustment mechanism for maintaining parts at a vertical position within a parts bin.
A problem commonly encountered in the art deals with a reliable means for maintaining a platform, which holds the parts, at a required vertical position when parts are removed or added.
Another problem encountered in the art deals with the position of the lifting means used to lift the platform. Typically, the lifting means is positioned directly below the platform. Such positioning does not take full advantage of the space under the platform.
Another problem encountered in the art deals with the stability of the apparatus. Often the platform is connected to the lifting means and the parts bin in only one or a few places.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.